


Curioser & Curioser

by raz0rgirl



Category: The Matrix, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raz0rgirl/pseuds/raz0rgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the looking glass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curioser & Curioser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2006 Femslash Today un-porn challenge for the following prompt: Crossover: The X-Files &amp; The Matrix, Trinity/Scully, trace
> 
> This takes place during the fifth season of The X-Files, which would be about a year before the first Matrix film. It specifically references the episode “Kill Switch”. It also helps if you’ve seen [“A Detective Story”](http://www.intothematrix.com/) from The Animatrix.

Dana pulled her coat tight around her, then blew into her hands, trying in vain to stave off the cold. Freezing her butt off in dark alleys hadn’t been featured in the FBI recruiting literature, but then, she’d learned a long time ago that the glamorous moments of her chosen profession were few and far between.

Dana’s hands dropped to her sides, ready to draw her weapon if needed as a figure approached. Dana took in the woman as she stepped into the meager light. She was tall, and her lean, muscular frame was covered in a skin-tight PVC catsuit and a leather jacket.

_She’s beautiful_, Dana thought to herself, _and she must be freezing in those clothes_. Out loud she said, “I take it you’re the Red Queen.”

“That’s one of my names.”

“Okay,” Dana said. “So why are we here?”

“That’s a big question, Agent Scully. Philosophers spend lifetimes trying to figure that out.”

“Why are we here, _now_?” Dana asked, somehow managing to keep from rolling her eyes. No matter what, hackers were never short on bravado.

“Esther Nairn.”

“Esther Nairn is dead.”

“You and I both know that isn’t true. And what’s more important is a program that was in her possession. You have a copy.”

Dana tipped her head to the side, regarding the woman closely. She was annoyed that she couldn’t see the woman’s eyes behind the mirrored sunglasses she wore in spite of the dark.

“Even if that were true, why come to an FBI agent for it? From what I hear, you’re quite the force to be reckoned with online.” How had Langley put it? _The Red Queen makes Invisigoth look like a total newb_.

“Time, Agent Scully. It’s easier to get a disc from you than to trawl the entire ‘Net. It would take too long to run a trace on the program or on Esther.”

“And why would I give it to you? You’re a known criminal. This could be a sting—I could be setting you up.”

“But you’re not. I’d know by now if you were a danger. Some people work from within the System, some from without, but our goals are the same.”

“And those goals would be?”

“Exposing the truth. Your reputation precedes you as well.”

The two women fell silent, sizing each other up. Finally, Dana reached into her coat pocket, pulled out a CD case, and handed it over.

“Be careful, Agent Scully,” the woman said, taking the disc, then tucking it into a hidden pocket inside her jacket. “There are Agents even you aren’t safe from.”

_You don’t know the half of it_, Dana thought as she turned to leave the alley.

***

Trinity watched, intrigued, as the FBI agent walked away. It had been a risk meeting with her. She’d had several escape routes ready in case Agent Scully became the kind of Agent she knew better than to tangle with. But on some level, Trinity had known almost immediately that that wasn’t going to happen. It wasn’t clear how, but even plugged in, Dana Scully wasn’t under machine control.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Trinity said under her breath as she resolved to find out more.


End file.
